


phan one-shots

by IrwinsDrumstick



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrwinsDrumstick/pseuds/IrwinsDrumstick
Summary: oneshots duh





	

Punk!Phil Pastel!Dan  
DAN’S POV  
“Philly!” I call out into our house ready to surprise him with my first present for our anniversary  
“Hey Babe.” He says  
“I got something for you.” I say blushing  
“Cat whisker gauges! I love you Danny!” he said kissing me  
“I love you too punk.” I say  
“I made plans for dinner at ché llama.” Phil says  
“My favorite!” I exclaim  
“Get your flower crown my prince, this is going to be a magical night.” He whispers in my ear  
We spend the next few hours getting ready to go on our date. I’m so happy. I love Phil and everything he does.

PHIL’S POV  
“Ready to go?” I ask  
Tonight is going to be perfect.  
“Yeah, let’s go Lion.” He says grabbing my hand  
“I love you, Bear.” I say before we get in the limo he rented

DAN’S POV  
Clearly some people were disturbed and shocked when they saw us walking into the restaurant holding hands, a mom telling a kid not to look, old people cringing. That’s the only downside. We learned to ignore it but I still notice.  
“What would you two like to eat today?” The waitress askes  
“Um probably the Shrimp.” Phil says  
“I’ll have the salad, Thank you.” I say  
“Okay, I’ll be right back with your food.” She says  
“Remember our first date?” Phil asks  
“Of course!” I respond  
We were 15 and went to a waterfall and had our first kiss on a bridge and stayed up all night and watched the stars and fell asleep in his arms.  
My flashback was interrupted by our food.  
We had some funny little conversations 

PHILS P.O.V

“Where are we going?” I ask  
“Wait and see.” Dan says kissing my nose  
“I don’t wanna wait!” I say whining like a child as he laughs  
“We will be there soon pumpkin.”  
“Darling, the waterfall, oh my gosh. I love you.”  
“I love you more baby.” I say grabbing his hand “Now c’mon follow me.”  
“Dan. I Love you. But I hate walking.”  
“Don’t worry we are almost there.” Dan says  
He’s taking me to the bridge. I love him.  
He is kneeling on one knee  
“Phillip Michael Lester, since our first kiss. Here 7 years ago, I knew you are my soulmate. Every time I look into your eyes I see a galaxy of us, together, always. I never want to know what it is like without you. You are my color in a world of black and white. Will you color my world forever and marry me?” He asks  
“YES!!! YES, YES, A BILLION TIMES YES!!!!” I shout hugging my bear


End file.
